Marechiyo Ōmaeda
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday =5 maja | gender =Mężczyzna | height = 210 cm | weight =151 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Onmitsukidō | occupation =Porucznik 2 Dywizji dowódca Korpusu Patrolu | team = 2 Dywizja Onmitsukidō | partner =Suì-Fēng | base of operations =2 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives =Marenoshin Ōmaeda (ojciec) Mareka Ōmaeda (matka) Maremi Ōmaeda (siostra) Marejirōsaburō Ōmaeda (brat) Mareyo Ōmaeda (siostra) | shikai = Gegetsuburi | bankai = Brak | manga debut = Tom 10, Rozdział 83 | anime debut = Odcinek 30 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Shōto Kashii | english voice = Lex Lang | spanish voice = Rafael Turia }} jest porucznikiem 2 Dywizji pod dowództwem Suì-Fēng. Wygląd Marechiyo jest potężnie zbudowanym Shinigami. Jest otyły i o wiele wyższy od swojej kapitan, która sięga mu do pasa. Nosi standardowy strój Shinigami, z dużym, liliowym kołnierzem. Nosi też liczną biżuterię na rękach. Swój miecz trzyma jak większość, przy pasie. Charakter Jest bardzo arogancki, dlatego też kapitanowie i inni porucznicy nie lubią go, nawet jego kapitan - Suì-Fēng obchodzi się z nim w sposób pogardliwy. Mimo że Marechyio wygląda na bardzo głupkowatego i ociężałego człowieka. Jest obeznany we wszelkich rodzajach taktyk (pokazuje to w walkach). Swoim zachowaniem przeciwnicy czują się pewni siebie że wygrają, ale właśnie wtedy pokazuje swoją prawdziwą siłę, która leży w prędkości. Fabuła Soul Society Ōmaeda jest widziany po raz pierwszy, gdy ze swoim kapitanem idą do siedziby 2 Dywizji, podczas gdy on zajada się krakersami ryżowymi. Skarży się, że Ryoka robią tylko niepotrzebne zamieszanie w Soul Society i pyta, czy wyrok Rukii jest zgodny z prawem. Kapitan nie widzi sensu rozmowy, ponieważ decyzja została ustanowiona przez najwyższe władze. Suì-Fēng mówi mu, że nie ma żadnego interesu w tym, czy to dobrze, czy źle, bo dba tylko o rozkazy kapitana głównodowodzącego. Wszyscy, którzy staną jej na drodze, zostaną przez nią zabici. Ōmaeda rozumie ją, po czym Suì-Fēng dodaje, że to tyczy się też jego. Wyjaśnia mu, że powinien być lojalny wobec swoich przełożonych, ten odpowiada jej, że postara się o tym pamiętać. Później widzimy go koło Suì-Fēng, którzy czekają na rozpoczęcie egzekucji Rukii. Suì-Fēng komentuje niską frekwencję kapitanów, ponieważ tylko 3 zjawiło się na wzgórzu. Ōmaeda stoi zdziwiony, kiedy Sōkyoku zaczyna się uwalniać. Wkrótce po przybyciu Ichigo Kurosakiego, Suì-Fēng krzyczy do Ōmaedy, aby zatrzymał intruzów. Jest zszokowany i trochę za późno orientuje się w zaistniałej sytuacji. thumb|left|Ōmaeda pokonany przez Ichigo jednym ciosem Po tym jak Ichigo ratuje Rukię, Renji ucieka z nią przed porucznikami, którzy zaczynają ich gonić. Są to: Ōmaeda, Chōjirō Sasakibe i Isane Kotetsu. Ōmaeda uwalnia swój miecz, gdy Ichigo powstrzymuje ich przed gonitwą za Renjim, ale przegrywa w kilka sekund powalony gołymi rękami, tak jak reszta poruczników. On i Sasakibe zostają później wyleczeni przez Zanpakutō Retsu Unohany - Minazuki. Bounto (tylko anime) Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura Podczas gdy Aizen przybywa z najsilniejszą trójką Espady i ich Fracción do Sztucznej Karakury, Ōmaeda wraz ze swoim kapitanem należą do Shinigami chroniących miasto. Suì-Fēng komentuje wysokie Reiatsu Aizena, Gina i Kaname. Mówi mu, że jeśli chce, to może uciec. Marechiyo wraz z innymi Shinigami jest świadkiem rozpieczętowania Shikai kapitana głównodowodzącego. thumb|right|Ōmaeda vs Nirgge Wpada w panikę, gdy Baraggan Louisenbairn zauważa podstęp Shinigami, w związku ze stworzeniem sztucznej Karakury i widząc, że Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira i Shūhei Hisagi strzegą filarów prawdziwej Karakury. Wysyła swoich Fracción do walki z nimi. Jednym z walczących z Fracción jest także Ōmaeda, który trafia na Arrancara, Nirgge Parduoca. thumb|left|Nirgge zaskoczony prędkością Ōmaedy Podczas walki, Ōmaeda atakuje Nirgge wielokrotnie, lecz ten nie zostaje ani razu zraniony. Uderza Shinigami i odrzuca go do pobliskiego budynku. Nirgge mówi mu, że nie ma żadnego interesu w walce z nim i chce walczyć z Rangiku, nazywając Marechiyo tłuściochem, ten mówi mu, że jest od niego chudszy. Nirgge następnie uwalnia swój miecz i zaczyna atakować. Ōmaeda szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wygra z nim w takiej formie, używając zdolności, które do tej pory pokazał. Nirgge ściga Ōmaedę, chwilę ucieka, lecz odbija się od budynku i krzyczy, że nie liczy się prędkość, ale spryt. Ōmaeda jest bardzo zaskoczony, gdy Nirgge wskakuje na dach pobliskiego budynku i przeciwstawia mu się. Kiedy Nirgge zamierza zmiażdżyć go za pomocą trąby, Marechiyo używa Shunpo, aby przenieść się na ramię Arrancara i przysuwa swój miecz do głowy Arrancara, ku jego zaskoczeniu. Ōmaeda podaje swoje nazwisko i rangę, a następnie mówi, że jest z Onmitsukidō i nie ma możliwości bycia powolnym, będąc jej członkiem. Nirgge staje się wściekły, ponieważ został wykiwany, następnie zamierza złapać Ōmaedę, ten uwalnia swój miecz i zadaje potężny cios w głowę Arrancarowi. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności *'Ekspert walki mieczem': Ōmaeda jest wystarczająco zdolny w walce mieczem, by walczyć na równi z Arrancarem poziomu porucznika. Dobrze posługuje się swoim mieczem po uwolnieniu Shikai. *'Ekspert Shunpo': jako porucznik 2 Dywizji i członek Onmitsukidō, Ōmaeda posiada duże zdolności Shunpo, pomimo jego sporej wagi. thumb|right|Ōmaeda używający [[Bakudō]] *'Praktykant Kidō': jako porucznik, Ōmaeda jest obeznany w niskopoziomowych zaklęciach. Był w stanie użyć Bakudō #20 bez użycia inkantacji. Jednak otwarcie przyznaje, że nie jest zbyt dobry w Kidō. *'Wysoka moc duchowa': jako porucznik, Ōmaeda może poszczycić się wysoką energią duchową. *'Ekspert wykrętów': Ōmaeda jest uważany za nieudolnego i powolnego. Okazuje się, że jest Ekspertem Shunpo i jest biegły w walce wręcz, a jego przeciwnicy mają wątpliwości, co do jego zdolności, dzięki czemu Ōmaeda uzyskuje przewagę nad nimi. Zanpakutō : jest to zwykła katana z jasnożółtym uchwytem oraz mosiężną tsubą w kształcie ośmioboku. thumb|right|Gegetsuburi *'Shikai': komendą uwalniającą jest . W tej formie jest to żelazna kula z kolcami, która dodatkowo jest zawieszona na długim łańcuchu. Łańcuch jest przymocowany do rękojeści miecza. Ōmaeda twierdzi, że jego miecz nie ma unikalnych zdolności, które opierają się na Kidō lub innej elementarnej umiejętności. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Gegetsuburi nie posiada żadnych unikatowych zdolności. Łańcuch przymocowany do rękojeści miecza pozwala na długodystansowe ataki. W czasie ucieczki przed Baragganem, użył Gegetsuburi do zniszczenia pobliskich budynków, co spowodowało ich upadek, dzięki temu zasypał Espadę pod gruzami. Warto też zauważyć, że po ataku Arrancara poziomu porucznika, jakim był Ggio Vega, jego Zanpakutō nie rozpadł się, ale po ataku Ichigo, który jest na równi z poziomem kapitana, miecz rozpadł się. *'Bankai': brak. Ciekawostki *W czasie wolnym produkuje bransoletki, przeważnie są one ze złota. Te co sam nosi również zrobił. *Nienawidzi ryby, za to lubi mięso. *Nie nosi opaski porucznika. *Nie znosi oziębłego zachowania Suì-Fēng. Cytaty *(Do Nirgge Parduoca) "Nauczę cię czegoś. Nie powinieneś oceniać innych poprzez ich pozory." *(Jak powyżej) "Nie jestem gruby! Jestem pulchny! Jest to symbol zamożności. To nie jest to samo co twoja bieda, która niechlujnie ma za dużo tłuszczu. Kim ty jesteś?" Nawigacja Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Porucznicy Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyzna